Forbidden
by Stardrop87
Summary: What would you do if your one wish finally came true but with it brought loss and heartache? Would you still want it? Find out how our boy-who-lived created his dream family and broke through the forbidden.
1. Where Is She?

Summary: A boys struggle to come to grips with love, life and family. What would you do if your one wish finally came true but with it brought loss and heartache? Would you still want it? Find out how our boy-who-lived created his dream family and broke through the forbidden.

Rating: M (Adult themes in later chapters, swearing and character deaths)

Disclaimer: Sadly no matter how much i pray, none of the Harry Potter world will belong to me, so for this story I'm just borrowing them and will put them back in the shape i found them.

AN: Hey everyone I'm back and while I'm waiting for the next chapter of ROTT to been finished, i decided to finally write this plot bunny which has been bouncing around in my head for awhile. This story will be very AU from the summer before Harry's Fifth year, so i hope you enjoy this story as much as i enjoy writing it; Now on with the story

.

**Where is she?**

**Saturday 9th August 1995 **

**Grimmauld Place, Somewhere in East London- 2:00am**

The air was stale, dead and the darkness seemed to pool in from the very walls itself. The room smelled of damp, the wallpaper which wasn't hanging off had been destroyed through years of neglect, giving the place a sense of despair and desolation. The decaying room buzzed with ancient, cold, lingering magic, causing small tingles and small goose bumps to spread across the just turned 15 year olds skin.

This said 15 year old had been happily submerged in the land of dreams, broomsticks and girls galore, but less than 2 minutes ago had been brought back to the cold reality by a couple of raised voices and heavy footsteps stamping quite fast by the lads bedroom door.

Tension and unease filled his body; bringing with it a sense of restlessness. He knew no matter how much he tried, he wouldn't be able to fall back to his favourite fantasy; so he did the one thing he was good at, followed the voices and footsteps.

Opening the door without waking his roommate was easier than he thought possible but closing it was another matter; the door seemed to have a mind of its own and tried to slam itself shut, he was sure it did it on purpose just to spite him. Knowing this house and who used to own it then that could have been a huge possibility. Mentally shaking himself out of fantasies of what he would love to do to the demon door; he noticed his Godfathers light on in his room and the bedroom door wide open. Making sure he never made any noise he slowly moved to stand just outside said room, his back against the wall so the occupants couldn't spot him from inside and listened to the one conversation that would change his life and destiny.

"Sirius please calm down! At this moment they is nothing we can do and getting yourself into this rage is the least productive response you can make! Remember the consequences from last time?" Lupin's calm but rational voice floated through the open door to him but even he heard underneath all that was a slow burning rage which threatened to come roaring out soon.

"Don't you dare Moony! If you think for one second i would ever forget what i had done then you're... Dumbledore! This is all Dumbledore's fault! If i ever find out he had his crocked nose in this i will make the dementors little kissy seem like a walk in the fucking park!" Sirius sounded angrier than he had ever heard him, including the time in the shrieking shack. He could hear a rustling coming from just behind the piece of wall he was hiding behind and realised Sirius was shaking that much.

"Sirius! We have no idea he was even involved and to be fair we don't even know if it was her! Merlin i would do anything just to know it WAS her but we just don't know!" Lupin's voice cracked at the end and trailed off. Whoever this _her_ was seemed to have a very special place in each of the last true Marauders hearts.

"It WAS her Moony, i just know it! And i know that, that old codger had something to do with this. No listen to me Moony, Harry was taken from the house on Dumbledore's orders, who's to say she wasn't either? I was the first one there and she was THERE! She was next to him Moony just laid there but she WAS there! Where did..." Sirius's insane speech was cut off by a small _Crack! _

"Wotcha guys!"

"Dora please tell us what you found out, what does Kingsley say?" Remus by this point sounded on the verge of desperation and silent tears hitched his voice.

"WAIT! What about Harry? He needs to be told, no Moony he needs to be told the truth! I couldn't give a flying hippogriff what the old codger thinks, Harry will be devastated when he finds out never mind that all this has been kept from him again. He's not that small little boy we thought he would be Moony, he's been through more stuff than any wizard or witch could handle. He can and will be able to handle this, i just know it. I'm going to go get him now before he hears something from the others; we are the ones who he should hear it from. We at least can tell him everything we know." The door started creeping open until it was as wide as it could be when the 15 year old was flooded by the light.

"Should have known; How much did you hear Harry?" An exasperated were-wolf asked already knowing the answer.

"Who is she and what do i need telling?" a sudden feeling flashed through him, something told him that once he heard what his torn family had to say then nothing would be the same again. Looking around at the others he knew that whatever heartbreak they were sharing he would soon be joining them. He just hoped that he was as strong as Sirius thought he was and could handle it.

"Well pup i...i really don't know how to say this and explain everything. Ok I'll start from the beginning, best way. In fact pup come and sit down next to me, it's a long story and you'll need the rest believe me, maybe a couple of Firewhiskey's" "SIRIUS!" "Ok, ok I'll start and no Firewhiskey. Ok so you know that Prongs and Lily got together in their 7th year right? No? Ok you didn't, well they did and up until that point your mum sort of didn't really like James that much, he was a bit of a, how can i say this? Ok he had the ego the size of the Quidditch pitch until he became Head boy. After that he mellowed out and for reason your mum fell madly in love with the git. Did you know they got married a month after leaving school?"

"Really? Isn't that a bit young?" Harry was stumped already; his mum didn't like his dad? And his dad had the head the size of Malfoy's? This didn't sound like the parents he had been told about, what else hadn't he been told?

"Well yeah pup it was but you've got to remember, we was in the middle of the war and no one knew if they was gonna be around the next day so a lot of people married young. That wasn't the only reason they married young though. Sometime during Christmas your mum and dad, erm, well, they consummated their relationship if you know what i mean. Then 6 weeks later your mum was in a bit of a panic, remember what she did Moony?"

Remus at this point had tears falling down his cheeks but they weren't from being upset anymore, these were from him trying to hold in his laugh. Giving up he burst out laughing and let the past take over for a few moments, "Do i remember? Merlin, I've never laughed so much in my life! James, Sirius and i were sitting in front of the fire as it was after curfew, when your mum came charging down the girls dorm steps flapping her arms and wand around. The second she set eyes on your dad i swear you could see her swell with anger. Without even opening her mouth a series of spells rained down on him, of course we did the one thing any mate would do for a friend who was in trouble with their girlfriend, we hid behind the chairs. Your mum was scary when she was angry! Well this went on for about half an hour before she stopped and bursts into tears, turns out she could be very creative with spells as your father found out" by this point Harry and Tonks were unable to breathe due to their laughter of the image they pictured. Sirius had a sad but fond smile while his tears for his lost friends cascaded down his pale face. A few moments later Sirius took charge of the conversation.

"Turned out pup that she was 6 weeks pregnant and had panicked thinking your dad wouldn't want anything to do with her or the little one, silly, your dad worshiped her and the bump. Think he glowed more than she did" giving a little laugh he shook his head and carried on talking. " Anyway in the July your mum and dad tied the knot and on October the 3rd gave birth to the most cutest little girl i have even seen, don't worry you're the cutest boy." Which made said lad blush like a Weasley.

"What was sh...my sister called?" this was too much, he had a sister and NOONE told him? It was like a dream come true, he had always wanted a sibling; someone who would always be there for him even if at times he wished they weren't but where was she? A pounding started in his ears and it was getting louder with each passing second, he only just caught Sirius say her name.

"Elizabeth Lily Potter" the darkness took over as Harry passed out.

A few minutes later Harry woke to see three very anxious adults leaning over him from around the bed. Sirius and Tonks were on both his sides each holding a hand in a death grip while Remus was patting his head with a damp cloth.

His head was pounding, his scar felt like it was on fire, threatening to consume his whole face but that was not the thing that took over his mind; Elizabeth, his SISTER was the only thought he could comprehend. Where was she? Did Voldemort take her away as well? Suddenly blue eyes popped into his mind and a soft giggle. Was that her; could he remember her and if he could why now? He tried to think harder, anything about her would do but sadly all he could remember was those blue eyes and giggle.

"You ok there pup? You gave us a right scare" Sirius was fighting every fibre of his being, his pup was hurting, his little doe was out there somewhere all alone, not knowing who she was, not knowing who they was! And he knew that Dumbledore had something to do with this. He swore an oath to himself that he would find his little doe and bring his torn family back together.

"Where is she Sirius? TELL ME!" Harry couldn't handle it anymore; he had to find out where his sister was one way or another. His throat and chest were tightening, the pounding had returned to his ears and he knew that if he tried to stand up then his legs would turn into jelly and he would be hugging the floor.

"I DON'T KNOW! She, she was there that night. I saw her, hell i held her because she was in tears. Found her in your cot with you, she always climbed into your cot when you were upset, she must have heard everything from her room and when it was quiet she must have ran to you. God she would have seen... she was only 3 for Merlin's sake!" Sirius couldn't say anymore as tremors shook him and tears took over, the guilt and horror was too much for the once playboy.

"No one knows what happened to her, everyone thought Voldemort or Sirius had gotten to her but as Sirius is innocent and he did see her then we have no idea" Tonks explained to the now pale boy-who-lived as Sirius was in no state to even say his name never mind explain to his godson.

"Dora please tell us what you have found out, i think we have waited long enough" Remus was tired and all he wanted was to find out if this was really her and if it was then he wanted her here with them. Moony on the other hand was furious he wanted to get out there and hunt her down and rip to shreds anyone who stood in his way.

"Well it was Auror Proudfoot that first came to us with this information. Me and Kingsley was just coming back from Clapham when he was shouting about Potter using more magic in front of muggles, of course we knew he was here and it was 10pm so they was no way Molly would let them out, i did the only thing i could think of. I ripped the massive from his hands and ran. Kingsley obliviated him and followed me to the office. Unluckily Madam Bones was in the office i hid in, i know i screwed up but i really didn't, ya see, Madam Bones read the massive and for some reason she knew about Elizabeth, then she swore me and Kingsley to an oath and get this, an oath to NOT let Dumbledore know about all this. She said that Harry and his family are the only ones we need to inform. When she said family she made it seem that she wasn't talking about the Dursley's, i think she know's about Sirius or at least suspects" Tonks would have carried on as she was really getting into the story when Sirius cut her off.

"She doesn't trust Dumbledore?"

"No she doesn't or anyone who is close to him, the same goes to the old Death eater crowd. Bones is all about the country and doing the right thing for it. She's a fair witch and won't get pulled in by anyone; she's very straight if you get what i mean but saying that she will go all out for the truth. Anyway as i was saying the massive said that an Elizabeth Potter had done magic in front of a group of muggles but also they was more magic been done but it was unable to explain where it came from."

"How can they know if Izzy did do magic though? She'll be over age now so it shouldn't pick up her magic" Remus the ever logical one reasoned. His mind was spinning and his heart was sinking fast. It can't have been her; she was too old for the trace.

"Let me finish Remus, it also said that the lass had been arrested and two others with her, something about a gang fight. Bones said that it picked it up because it was some serious magic being done, as in dark magic. The three of us went straight to the police station she had got sent to, this was about 12ish. When we got to the cells they were empty, all that was in the three cells were a symbol. A triangle, with a circle in it and a line straight down the middle, we have no clue what that means though. We checked the, what did the muggles call it? Oh yeah the CCTV and i swear i was looking at a clone of Lily, the only differences was she had blonde hair and blue eyes, full of tattoos though and two face piercings. The police were stumped about how they got out but we think they disapparated somehow. Luckily for me i took her criminal record, which i must say is quite colourful and got an address. The strange thing was Bones saw me take it and didn't even ask what i was doing or ask about the address, she just said keep me informed about everything that happens, weird eh?" That one had really stumped Tonks; she was in her own little world trying to figure out Madam Bones's strange behaviour that she totally missed the shocked then eager looks off of the three males in the room.

"Tonks, give me that address. Please give me it, please" Sirius didn't care if he was begging, hell he'd beg anyone including Voldemort for it if he had to. He wasn't the only one either; Harry and Remus looked just as desperate as him.

"No Sirius it's too late to go now plus I'm sure Dumbledore has a ward to let him know who comes in and out of the house, we'll wait until morning and ask Bill to check, and then we'll go, i promise."

**Friday 8th August 1995**

**Dudley Hill Police Station, Bradford- 11:30pm**

"You wait Toby until we get out of here, I'm going to slowly peel your skin off using one of Lexus's eroding rods and then while your screaming for your pathetic life I'm going to shove the rod so far up your..." this came from the third cell on the left, from within you could hear a continuous march of feet at a agitated pace.

"Izzy! Enough! I'm just as pissed as you and would just love to sink my teeth into that waste of meat, but we don't have time for this shit, Kimaris* could be anywhere now. All this planning and watching for the past month was for NOTHING! Toby you wait till Lexus hears, i just hope he lets us have a play with you first!" this was snarled from the cell next to Izzy's. The hatred from the two cells which was already at an all time high seemed to double with each passing second, sucking with it all the troubled oxygen.

"I didn't... i couldn't...that blasted demon came up behind me, what was i meant to do?" the small voice from the opposite cell shimmered through the darkness. Toby was fresh out of The Towers (the course was named The Towers by the passing students) and this was his very first hunt. He had dreamed of the day he could join the Masters and help protect his people from the oncoming madness, but he had screwed up, screwed up badly and now innocent people would die because of him. It didn't matter to him what Izzy, Logan or anyone else who came to shout at him said, they could never hate him as much as he hated himself.

"That's why we told you to stay where you were! If you had just stayed there then we could have stopped him once and for all but now, fuck, Lexus is going to go spare. Let's just get out of here, we'll sort this shit out later." Izzy was tired, they had been fighting against Kimaris and his army for at least 5 hours before Toby screwed up and the police had turned up. Just what she needed; another conviction against her name.

Two minutes later she was stood outside a small run down back to back house, one up one down the estate agent had said. Inside she could hear Logan telling Toby to go debrief Lexus about the mess which had taken place.

She really didn't want to go back into their latest hole. She had only been living here a month and a half and already she hated it. It was on a main road which was busy no matter what time of day it was. School kids vandalised each car and each window on their way to and from school, screaming at any one who dared say anything back to them. They never laid a hand or a brick on her house but that might have been because even though they knew the house was there, for some reason they seemed to forget all about the house and whoever was inside as soon as they got in a 5 meter radius of it. That was why they hadn't run away from there after they had bunked out from the station. She was amazing at blood wards as her speciality was blood magic, they was hardly nothing she couldn't do using the bleeding magic. Shaking herself from the cold, she turned and went to join her fella team mate and best friend for the last 14 years.

Inside was the total opposite from the outside. It was now a five bedroom, six bathroom house; Two reception rooms with a kitchen dinner and an office. Downstairs was an open plan just the way she liked it, it felt more like home. Hearing Logan was in the office she went to see what was happening now.

"How you feeling now Logan?" Izzy enquired as she made herself comfy in the recliner across from her long time friend. Logan was sat there drinking his bottle of blood as if nothing of tonight had occurred.

"Well, there's nothing like a good fight to make you all warm and fuzzy inside" his mouth twitching at the look which had suddenly appeared on the blonde's face. "Haha fuck Izzy, just chill the fuck out! Look on the bright side; at least we won't be staying in this god forsaken city much longer. Although with your record I'm surprised there are not most wanted pictures of you up all over the country" again he broke out laughing at the look on her face.

"Fuck you dickhead! You've been banged up as much as me and no i don't mean the dirty way either, so get your mind out the gutter. Jesus! You're worse than Crystal. Look I'm tired, I'll speak with you and Lexus tomorrow, night fang boy" with that she left the laughing lad behind her and made her way to the door.

"Hey Izzy, wait! Seriously though, what happened out there? One second you was framing the demon; the next second the frame tripled its strength, I've never seen you use as much power before" Logan's tone and persona had done a one eighty, instead of the laid back joker now he was all business and solemn. This cold, calculating and grim personality was what the outside always saw of him, only the handful of close friends ever saw the real him. Seeing this side of him she knew he was serious and was generally worried about her, hiding behind the cold mask.

"I don't know what happened Logan, Lexus said that when i turn age then my magic will go hare wire for a bit but it'll settle down. Although that was two years ago and it's still doing it, maybe it's my families magic flaring again but that can't be. I just don't know, maybe i should just step back and let you deal with the next demon; let my blood magic settle a bit." She hadn't told Logan but the high power of her magic tonight, it had terrified her and to make it worse her astonishment had shocked her to the core making her already at an all time high magic spiral out of control and pulse wildly, gaining even more power. The major question was though, what had caused it?

"Yes perhaps but like you said, this has been going on two years now and it has never gained more power after your inheritance only lost it for a little while. Something must have caused the shift. Have you been able to use your witch's magic since your coming of age?" his senses were going hire wire around her; she smelt different, almost like she did before her change but that wasn't right because her Veela smell was still dominate. It was as if someone had sprayed her with a touch of her old smell.

"Nope; I haven't been able to use it since my 16th birthday but i can feel it buzzing again. It's not very strong though so maybe it's dying and just taking it final stance?" but this didn't feel right though, it didn't feel weaker but stronger. "Look I'm really tired and we could talk about this all night and still not get any answers. Let's just get some rest and work out what to do tomorrow, night Logan" she left her comfortable chair, kissed a deep in thought Logan's cheek and made her way to her bedroom.

Once reaching her bedroom she let out a tired sigh and sat at the edge of her bed. This was the only place in any of the houses she resided in that she truly felt safe and at home, that might have been because it was the only room she kept the exact same. Same colours, same furniture, same paintings and photos; Speaking of photos her eyes got drawn to a medium size picture with a smiling and laughing family, unbeknown to them that in exactly 3 months none of them would smile like that ever again. In it were a man and a woman who was both sat down on a carpeted floor, fond smiles on their faces and slight shakes of their heads due to what the two small children in front of them were doing. A small strawberry blonde girl no older than three was bending over a giggling little boy with vibrant green eyes blowing raspberries on his stomach then tilting her head up to give a sly smile to the camera then repeating.

It was a picture of her lost family, all but her taken away and lost forever. This was taken on her little Harry's first birthday or should she say Haway, for some reason she could never say her R's until a later age. She remembered all the times that her mother or father would catch her fast asleep next to Harry; from when Harry was four months old it was every morning she got caught in his cot, her father used to just give her a wink and a kiss and say "That's my baby girl, protecting her brother already!" while her mother tried to be angry but unable to keep a stern expression, she gave way to the fond smile and told her "You have to be careful sweetheart, you could fall while you're climbing and hurt both yourself and Harry" but she knew she would never fall and she would never hurt Harry.

She always felt drawn to protecting him even though she never understood what the feeling was until she was older. It was as if she knew she wouldn't be able to protect him for long so she made up for it with the time she had.

Man she had to stop thinking about the past, if not she would turn into a mess. She had a family now, Logan who liked to think of himself as her big brother even though he was only a week older than her! Logan's mum and dad had taken her in when she first came to Atlantis, found her curled in a ball of sobbing mess and opened their home and arms to her, never will she ever forget everything they have done for her. They even went back to her old home just after she got there to bring her brother back and some of her things and photos but sadly no one was there anymore and the house was closed off. Where was Harry though? He was at least alive the last time she saw him, hurt, yes but at least he was still there with her.

On that final thought she reluctantly turned away from her lost family and got herself ready for bed. Laid in bed her final thought was, why couldn't Harry have gone with her, before darkness took over her world.

* * *

Kimaris- He is described as a goodly warrior riding a black horse, and possesses the abilities of locating lost or hidden treasures, teaching trivia and making a man into a warrior of his own likeness. He holds the rank of marquis, and is served by 20 legions. He also rules over all the spirits of Africa.

This is for the readers who are interested in who Kimaris is but don't worry he will star more in the story in later chapters. Thanks for reading and giving this story a chance.


	2. I Never Stopped

**Disclaimer: **Once again i am sad to say no matter how much i pray i will never own Harry Potter or his magical world. I'm just borrowing them for a short while.

**AN: **This next chapter you learn more about Harry's family and what happened that fatal Halloween night. Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy.

**I Never Stopped**

Saturday 9th August 1995

**Grimmauld Place, Somewhere in East London 08:30am**

"Ronald, Harry breakfast is ready!"

Ahh the magic words Harry had been waiting for. Since the life changing conversation in the early morning hours, Harry hadn't been able to sleep a wink. All thoughts centred on his AWOL sister, Elizabeth. His sister, every time he heard or thought about that word, happiness shot up his spine making it tingle and a warming filed his chest and heart. It was like all his dreams have come true, like someone had listened to all his pleas and wishes and made this special girl come true. He didn't care what anyone said, he knew it was her and he knew that she would be in his life very soon.

A yawn and a few mumbled words brought him out of his thoughts and made his small smile slide from his face, he had to pretend he was the same as last night, he couldn't let anyone know that his trial didn't affect him anymore; honestly he couldn't give a flying Hippogriff about anything other than finding his sister. That was the only thing that mattered to him anymore, his Elizabeth.

"Bloody Merlin, why does she have to get us up at this blasted hour? It's the holidays! One hour more wouldn't hurt us!" Ron's mumbles finally became so loud that Harry could finally hear them.

"Yeah i know what you mean mate but just think, food!" Harry personally thought Mrs Weasley should have gotten them up around 5ish; it would have saved him from just lying there consumed within his thoughts, which wasn't getting him closer to his sister or out the house.

Harry seemed to say the magic words, as Ron had launched himself out of bed, across the room and out the door before Harry could even get off his bed. With a shake of his head at his food armoured friend he made his way to the kitchen at a more normal pace.

Once entering the kitchen he noticed that nearly the whole house had come down for Mrs Weasleys famous Breakfast; even Kingsley and Tonks were here both looked like he properly did, like a walking inferi. He found an empty place next to Mr Weasley and started putting his breakfast together while shooting a small smile to Sirius.

"Mmm Molly this is just what the healer ordered, you wouldn't believe the morning I've had already!" Tonks looked like she was eating as she was sleeping; only her blinking eyes told you she was really awake.

"Oh that's very kind of you dear but everybody needs a good breakfast to start the day. Speaking of the day who is going to help me and the children finish off the library? Sirius finished yesterday moving all the darker books out, so i would like to get in there before more things move in." At the end of her speech all said children moaned and grumbled under their breath but nothing to loud as to alert Molly, causing Arthur to stifle his laugh.

"Well Molly, Sirius and I were speaking last night and we feel that today we would like to talk to Harry about his upcoming trial. He needs to know what he is facing and what is expected of him; also we would like a little family chat as well. I hope that doesn't cut into your plans too much" Remus then finished with the sweetest and modest smile he could come up with, he hoped Molly would agree and Sirius and himself didn't need to pull out the family card so soon after the fight between the two hot heads. Luck seemed to be on his side though.

"Of course Remus, i think that's a brilliant idea! I was dreadfully worried he would have to go there without any idea about our law. If you or Sirius hadn't talked to him about that then on Sunday evening i was going to ask Arthur to have a quick word with him. Now that's settled, Dora, Kingsley would you like to help me in the library? More wands the merrier" before either of them could reply Sirius' voice interrupted.

"Molly I'm sorry but i would really like Kingsley in our conversation, who better to tell Harry about what is going to happen then an Auror? Also i would like Dora to come as well for her insight but also because she is part of the family meeting we are having. Bill could you join us? I need to ask your advice of some wards i have found in one of the spare rooms I'm quite iffy about, never seen the likes of them before and I'd rather you have a look before i blow the house up or something" at that the table laughed as one, all glad to ease some of the tension they could feel between Sirius and Molly. Neither had really apologised over what was said a couple of nights before.

After getting nods and of courses off said people Sirius sent a smile to his godson and carried on eating.

Soon breakfast had been eaten, the girls who were already dressed for the day helped Molly clean up the mess while all the lads went back to their rooms to shower and clean up.

"Harry we will be meeting in the second floor drawing room, try not to take too long we do have quite a lot to get through and we would like to start as soon as possible" Remus gave Harry a look that plainly said hurry- up, we-need-to-find-her-as-soon-as-possible.

"Of course Moony, i won't be ten minutes, promise" and with that Harry took off as if Snape was on his tail.

* * *

Saturday 9th August 1995

**Bradford, West Yorkshire- 10:30am**

"Oi Izzy, Lexus is here with the mutt so you better get your arse down here like 5 minutes ago!"

Great! Just the way she liked to get woken up; nothing better to get you ready for the day then being rudely shouted up, then have to face the firing squad, nope nothing better. With a tired sigh and a yawn she finally pulled herself out of bed and away from the dreams of her family which would always stay that way.

Five minutes later she was walking into Logan's study, with her hair still wet as she didn't have time to do anything with it. Shooting a glare at the smirking Logan she turned her back to him and pretended he never existed. Unfortunately her fantasy was short lived as his voice broke through the growing tension.

"So what's happening with the mutt? I hope he gets sent back to The Towers and made to do the course again!" before Logan could get his rant started Lexus's stern voice cut across the young vampire.

"No he is NOT doing his training again Mr Kitson, he has been dealt with and this i repeat only once; I have dealt with him personally which means no harm better come to him from either of you, and if i get back so much as a scratch has been placed on him than i hope you get a good run out before i catch you, do i make myself clear?" Making sure he received two nods in understanding he carried on "What i do want to know though is, what the fuck happened last night? Mr Murdoch could only tell me what he saw and as he was at the furthest circle he didn't see anything, so talk!"

Izzy was shocked and by going by the slight tilt of Logan's head, he was to. Toby hadn't been on the outer circle at all! He'd been a merely ten paces from her when the shit hit the fan. Hadn't he told Lexus anything other than him messing up? Taking a look at Toby he had his head bowed down but he kept tapping his knee three times on the left side, he was coding her! And in front for the Head as well, he was a brave one that was for sure. That one move on its own would have brought a small amount of respect back to him but what he was coding her made that respect sky rocket, he hadn't told Lexus anything! At that moment in time Izzy could have kissed him!

"Well Sir i was casting and Logan was feeding the frame, Kimaris was screaming at his army to attack us but of course we had salted the area around us. Suddenly i hear this scream and got pushed to the ground, luckily when i landed i was still inside the circle. Seemed Toby had lost his footing when a demon had jumped the shield causing him to fall into me and break the circle. We had to stop framing and battle his army, by the time we had finished Kimaris had fled and the mundane police had turned up, again!" she was hoping with all her might that Toby's story fit hers at least his part of it or they were screwed, well she would be royally screwed as she would have lied to Lexus and then keeping the truth from him, yep something she didn't want Lexus to ever find out.

"Seemed you were telling the truth Mr Murdoch; lucky you. Now if that is all, i will leave you now. It is up to you three how you plan, from here you are on your own with this. Keep me up dated and if you are lucky you won't be seeing me for a very long time." With that he was gone, leaving an uncomfortable silence in his wake.

"Well that was enlightening" even Izzy couldn't tell if Logan was being sarcastic or not, Toby seemed to be having the same trouble also so he stayed quiet.

"Toby why did you lie for me?" this was whispered. It felt to Izzy that this one simple act proved to her that she could trust Toby, maybe not to fight with her just yet as he needed training to work with a team but to always have her back. Maybe he would fit perfectly in there duo, of course making it a trio but three was better than two right? She and Logan had been on their own for the last year and a half, and so far all they had done was piss the head demon off, maybe the next time they catch up with him they would finally beat him!

"You're my team mates and plus i don't trust him, well not with you anyway. I'll explain, when i was at The Towers they was this rumour going around that Lexus was spotted with a few lower demons; i know that in its self isn't that bad but the bad thing was, he wasn't killing them, heck he wasn't even fighting them! Normally i wouldn't believe that shit but i saw it with my own eyes. It gets even worse as well; he was showing the demons a picture of you Izzy. So when i found out i was going to join your team i vowed to myself that i would keep him away from you, haven't you noticed that since I've gotten here only me and Logan have given the reports? And no, Logan didn't know about Lexus, i was scared he would try and kill him and blow it all" Izzy was gob smacked; Lexus was talking to the demons about her? It just didn't make sense at all.

"Damn fucking right i would! No one touches my sister and gets away with it!" by this point Logan had jumped out of his chair, his magic was crackling all around him making the flames from the fire dance and almost consume the whole fireplace. In this one moment his vampire side had revealed his true rage, his fangs and nails had enlarged and his snarls were shaking his whole body; Toby who would later deny it with a vengeance, was utterly terrified.

Izzy was the complete opposite; she had seen him just as angry on many occasions and was utterly bored with it all. "Oh for fuck sake Logan, he's hasn't touched me and now i know do you really think he would get the chance? Just sit down and roll that male ego back in! Now the question is; what should we do now?"

"We'll the first thing we do is get the hell out of here! Lexus know's where we are now so it's not safe. We can stay in a hotel for a few days until i can buy a new place, the bigger question is; where do we go?" they was no way Logan was taking any chances. All they had to do was pack all their personal things and dump the rest; it wasn't as if they didn't have the money.

For the next hour the three new friends made their plans, all but one of those plans they would actually do. It was during that time when the urgent banging on their front door started.

* * *

Saturday 9th August 1995

**Bradford, West Yorkshire- 11:30am**

"Are you sure this is the right place Dora?"

Sirius asked as he leant against a tree at the side of a very busy road. Seemed the road was one of only three main roads into the city. Remus and Tonks were the closest to the run down house, both leaning over the garden wall trying to get a look into the building. Harry was stood to the side of him almost bouncing from his nerves and restlessness; Bill on the other hand looked like he had just been slapped and force fed poison as he just stared at the house.

"Don't call me DORA! And yes i am more than sure this is the correct place, maybe she ran away from where she was staying and doesn't have the money to do this place up?" Tonks wasn't as shocked as most of them were; she had seen runaways before and where they lived. This wasn't the first time and sadly she thought it won't be the last.

"Erm...guys, i hate to break the bad news but this place is just filled with dark magic. When you prod the wards, which i won't be able to break by the way, it gives this rancid taste, well i say taste but it's more like a feeling at the back of your throat? What, no one else tastes that?" Bill was gobsmacked, when he first heard what was going on he thought this was just a simple find her job but now, he was glad he decided to tag along. He would have dreaded to know what could have happened if they had just walked into this web of a ward.

"Can we just knock on the door and see if she's there?" Harry didn't know how much longer he could just stand here staring, if they were even a slightest chance she was in there then he needed to get in there.

"NO! Wait! The wards, Merlin i don't even think i could bare hearing what they could do never mind see it! Don't you get it? Their dark, which means their most likely dangerous, just give me a few minutes to see if they will attack us if we walk through" and with that Bill turned to the house and began his search of the wards. A few minutes later a slightly hesitant Bill turned back to them "Well they don't seem threatening; they just seem to repel anyone who has ill intent to the people who reside here. If we're careful we should be fine"

That was all Harry needed to here and he was off in a shot, banging on the door before the others even got into the garden.

A guy who was tall, at least 6ft 6 with spiky brown hair and a lot of face piercings ragged the door open so hard he nearly ripped it off its hinges, once noticing Harry his snarl left his face and he became closed off and looked utterly bored.

"We're not buying; no, i don't give a crap about your God and i couldn't careless how many children or animals are dying at this moment, so if you would kindly fuck off it would be much appreciated. Thank you" with that the door started to close.

"No! Wait! Please, we're looking for Elizabeth. Is she...does she live here? Please, i need to find her!" by the end Harry was shaking, well he thought he was shaking but it could have been the street, he would have been worried if he didn't feel sick.

"What's it to you four eyes?"The little kid had caught his attention with that one name, how do they know about Izzy? If random arse weirdo's who wear_ cloaks_ could find them, then it was defiantly time for them to move and fast.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Elizabeth is my sister"

"Impossible! You're...he DIED! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Izzy had been standing just behind the lounge door listening but when that little brat had dared to mention her lost brother, well they was no force on the planet that would keep her from snapping the little brats neck!

"Elizabeth? Doe is that you?" Sirius was the first one to come back from his shock of seeing her. She was the spitting image of Lily, the shape of her eyes to her cute little button nose which had a silver ring through it!

"Look i don't know you and i really don't care why you're here, just leave me alone and DON'T talk about my family ever again! just go" all the fight had gone out of her, was it weird that she had just been thinking about them last night and now some weirdo's turning up pretending to be her lost brother? Either way she didn't care, she just wanted to forget about all that pain and concentrate on the job she had to do.

"What about if we can prove to you that this IS Harry? Please just give us 5 minutes, that's all we ask" Remus pleaded, unshed tears visible in his eyes. This was Elizabeth, the scent even though it was a bit off was defiantly her, and they had found her! Moony was purring and both man and beast knew that if they let her walk away, then this would be the last time they would see her, they couldn't, wouldn't let that happen!

Izzy just stood there eyeing the small group, her stare bleak as if she had given up hope. Her senses told her that what these people felt and said they really believed it; they actually believe this small lad with bright green eyes (_mum and Harry's eyes_ flashed though her mind) was really Harry Potter! Without saying a word she nodded at Logan then walked back into the lounge leading the small group in with her.

Harry was on pins and needles, in the space of 12 hours he had gone through nearly all the different emotions. This lass in front of him was his sister, he knew it deep in his gut. He also knew she knew it to but was protecting herself from them. He didn't care about the tall lad with the blank stare or about the new blonde haired guy, who was sat just at the left of his sister looking like her own personal guard dog, all he cared about was getting her to realise that he wasn't dead and was really here with her. With a start he realised that Halloween night must have been harder for her then him, he didn't remember his parents but she would have done. She would have remembered the times they had tucked her up in bed or the times she was sick and they had comforted her. He didn't know if he could go on each day being able to remember all those lost moments like she seemed to do, it would eat him up inside. By this time each person was sat stiffly, an awkward tension seemed to have filled the room when he was lost in his thoughts. For some reason he knew Izzy hadn't taken her eyes off him since the second he walked into the room. Looking into her eyes now he thought he saw a flash of hope which was quickly hid.

"Well then Were-wolf; prove to her you are who you say you are. Your 5 minutes start now or i start taking things from you, if you know what i mean" Logan was pissed; it was bad enough finding a were-wolf and four wand carriers at his door but then they had the nerve to hit Izzy where it would hurt the most, well it would as soon as their lies came out and they would as everyone knew you could never lie to a Veela. Izzy would catch the lie before it even came out their mouths.

"Ok well, i have just one word for you..." Sirius was more than smug as he was saying this, he knew when he said the word she would remember and coming running to him "and the word is; Padfoot!" unfortunately for Sirius reality set in and all Izzy did was just stare blankly at him, in fact everybody just stared blankly at him.

"That's your one word wonder Sirius? Merlin help the poor lass if that is all you have got for her. Honestly sweetheart, you were lucky you got that, knowing him it could have been quite colourful. Now if it was Remus talking..." Tonks was enjoying the look of total cluelessness on her cousins' face when she was interrupted.

"Remy? Is it really you?" the barely there whisper was so quiet that Tonks only stopped talking due to everybody had stiffened up and had held their breaths whilst taking the oxygen out the room.

"It is cub, it's really me and that is really Harry. You stayed with him didn't you until uncle Sirius got there and you cried for a little while but we don't know what happened to you after, can you tell us love?" Remus by this point had tears running down his face and for once in his life he wasn't ashamed of them. He would have run straight over to her if she hadn't grabbed hold of the brown haired boys arm and just froze up.

"I...i just remember hurting so much, m-mum and d-dad was on the floor not moving and Harry was crying because he hurt his head, oh god it is you! Y-you have a scar right where it was bleeding!" at this Izzy had thrown herself at the crying boy-who-lived, squeezing him so tight he thought his head might pop off. All he could hear from his sister was "It's you, it's you" over and over through her tears.

Sirius was frozen. He never thought in his wildest dreams they would ever find her. He remembered the panic he felt that night after he had gotten to the house and saw the destruction of HIS family, only to be thrown into more panic when he realised Izzy had disappeared from her place next to Harry. That had been the finally straw, he seriously thought that _rat _had gotten past him or had hidden in the house somehow and stole her. That was the reason he had left Harry with Hagrid without a fight, he had to get Harry safe so he could go and save his little doe. Luckily or unluckily the _rat _didn't have her and the rest of his plan just slipped away from him and dooming him in the process. For years he fought with himself over if he had really seen her that night and now faced with the truth, his doe in plain sight; he just didn't know what to do or how to feel. He had gotten his surviving family back. Before he could move and miss more of the conversation Izzy had started talking again.

"After that big man turned up, i just remember thinking I'm so cold and i need to go home. I needed my m-mummy and d-daddy, i needed a cuddle. Next thing i know I'm all wet and shaking so much on the beach, i couldn't stop crying. I was shaking so much i didn't feel papa pick me up. Papa and ma took me to their house and dried me up, they started asking all these questions about what happened and where did i come from. You see, somehow i had ended up in Atlantis. Only the chosen can get there though and it was only when you're adults can you get there, you have to do loads of physical and mental tasks to reach it. Once they had gotten my name and Harry's name, they made some calls and soon they had found the house. They told me they were going to get Harry and bring some of our things back with them. I made them promise not to leave me like my m-mum and d-dad did. A little bit later they came back but they only had my things, they said Harry wasn't there anymore. I remember staying up crying, ma was crying with me and she never let me go. The next morning i woke up to this dick staring over the bed at me, since then I've always been scared of waking up" this made everyone laugh through their tears and even more so when Logan started chasing her around the room.

Once the two teens had settled back down, Sirius who up until this point hadn't said a word since the room had stared at him blankly. He silently got up from the couch and slowly made his way over to the crying but smiling girl, she had grabbed Harry's hand the second she had came back to the room. He didn't say a word until he was in front of her and the only sentence that left his mouth made Izzy break down into more tears and cling to her uncle "I've never stopped looking for you"

* * *

Saturday 9th August 1995

**Bradford, West Yorkshire- 3:00pm**

After all the tears had subsided and all the cuddles, the group had found their way into the kitchen and was now munching happily away on their late dinner; stopping to take part in the various small talks which had sprung up around the table. Harry and Izzy hadn't let go of each other not once since their heartfelt reunion, they was even eating one handed as they had refused to drop each other's hands. It was a simple question during one of the lulls in the conversations that changed every body's fated paths, and it was of course Sirius who shifted everything into the unknown.

"So Izzy are you ready to come home with your family?"

With that one simple question to most people, had Izzy nearly in tears again. How long had she waited and wished that she had her birth family back? Her heart felt like someone had grabbed a firm hold of it and refused to let go. Harry's hand had got tighter as the seconds ticked by. She knew the answer she and they longed for her to say but the truth was Toby and Logan needed her, more than what her family did. She had a job to do and if she didn't complete it, more innocent people would lose their lives.

"I...i can't go back with you, god i want to so bad but Toby and Logan need me. I could never turn my back on them and walk away"

"No Izzy you don't have to! Don't you see? They can come with us, its Sirius's house to start with so he can invite whoever he wants to move in there. Please guys don't do this, i just got her back! Please don't make me lose her again, i need her" by the end of Harry's speech his voice cracked a few times and the last bit he said more to himself than anyone else.

"Of course they can all come! That's what i meant when i said family! Merlin did you really think i would take you away from everyone you love? I could never do that!" Sirius really was scandalised, he might have not been the brightest wand in the box but he listened to every word Izzy had said, he had also listened to what she didn't say and it was clear as day to him that at least Logan and his family meant to her.

"That's really nice Mr Sirius but i don't think you quite understand what we are. Ok you might know what Izzy is but i don't think you know what we are and this could end really badly." Toby's calm and polite voice seemed to float through the room. His family had always taught him no matter who you was talking to, being polite and not harsh made people listen to you more than Logan's way of scaring the crap out of everyone.

"What do you mean Mr Murdoch what Izzy is? Is that the reason her scent is a bit different?" far from being scared Remus already knew Logan was a day vampire and Toby himself was a were-wolf but Izzy was another story. He had never smelt her scent before and he had met most creatures.

"Well, I'm what you will know as a Veela but what you don't know is they are two sorts of Veela. There's the blonde hair, guys drool over light Veela; as you can see I'm not one of them even though i have blonde hair. I'm a dark Veela known as a Bleeding Veela. Basically all that means is a have a special gift when it comes to blood magic; as you could probably feel, all the wards around the house and some in it feel a bit funny, that is because it's blood magic and you don't study it in England anymore so you are not used to sensing that magic but don't worry it's not dark as in evil dark!" for some reason she knew she had to get this point across. Yes she might be a dark creature but that doesn't make her evil. It was like saying all germs are bad because a few make you ill, what you forget about is all the good germs that help your body to function.

"Don't worry Izzy, I'm a were-wolf so i know exactly how you feel and plus what we fight for is not the light per say, it's for the equality and humanity not just for the light only. No matter what you or your friends are, you will all be welcome with open arms and yes i do know what you both are, i knew from the second i met you both. So i can say with certainty that yes, a few of the people we know might ask a lot of personal questions about your races but they wouldn't ever intentionally hurt you." He knew for a damn fact neither him, Moony or Sirius would put up with anyone who hurt them intentional or not.

"i...yes! We would love to go with you; this helps us out more than you know!" Izzy and Harry had the biggest smiles on their faces after she had declared that. They threw their arms around one another and started to cry once again but this time in pure joy.


End file.
